The invention is directed to a quick release mechanism for a sprinkler head in which a thermal responsive element, such as those which include a fusible alloy, is used as the triggering element in a valve latching arrangement. The sprinkler head is connected to a conduit which provides pressurized fluid, such as water, for extinguishing a fire.
It is known to provide a sprinkler head having a valve member retained in a closed position by latch means. It is also known to provide a temperature responsive means for releasing such a latch means as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,175.
It is desirable in such a system to use elements of low mass and high thermal conductivity in order to reduce reaction time. A countervailing factor in providing elements having such characteristics is the fluid system pressure which normally is of such magnitude as to preclude use of structures which are small and thin walled.
The present invention is directed to a solution of the problem of how to reduce compressive forces on a sprinkler head latch system whereby the critical component parts of the system may be smaller and thinner than prior art arrangements so that reaction time can be reduced substantially.
The invention is also directed to a solution of the problem of how to eliminate the "frame arm shadow" effect which is inherently present on the majority of the conventional style sprinkler frames. This noted "shadow" acts as a diffuser or deflector to the preheated air or gases which deflect away from the heat sensitive activation member of a given latch mechanism. To overcome this noted condition, the present invention incorporates several very thin heat fins which protrude on either side of the sprinkler frame arm, well beyond the "shadow" zone, and conduct heat to the pellet housing.